Art is the Beginning of Love
by KaminskyGirl
Summary: Ginny watches Draco from behind a wall, but will anything ever come of it?
1. Chapter 1

J.K.Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter and all of the characters and places in the Harry Potter world. 

After going to Hogwarts for five years, and working my way through my 6th year, one room throughout the entire school persisted to be my favorite. The Room of Requirement beat all other rooms in so many ways that I couldn't seem to stay away from it. When Harry started the DA in my 4th year, I was so afraid that my favorite room would be almost permanently taken over. Lucky for me, the DA didn't last as long as hoped due to Umbridge, stupid woman.

For a while I had assumed that the Room of Requirement only let one group of people inside it at a certain time. (I thought that was the reason why only the DA could get into the room when we were having a meeting.) I still haven't learn the exact rules and reasoning for this room, but I did learn that more than one group of people, or multiple people in the room for different reasons, could be there at the same time. I remember the day in my 5th year that I had finally discovered this…

_I had had a particularly bad day. Harry Potter had confessed his love for me, even though my feelings for him had died off during my 3__rd__ year. As politely as I could, I had told him that I simply had no feelings for him, and instead of acting like a gentleman, he threw a temper tantrum. Yes, the savior of the magical world cannot control his temper. After telling me that I wouldn't get a better offer than him, that the sex would be the best anyone in the school could offer, and that I wasn't pretty enough for anyone else to appreciate me, he topped it off by physically taking a hold of my arm to lead me towards his bedroom. By this point in time I was completely fed up, so I threw a Bat Bogey Hex at him. Before it had completely taken control over him, he punched me in the stomach so hard that my body flew across the air and hit the closest wall. It hurt like hell._

_As I tried to get up to walk way, Ron cornered me and told me that if I was going to be a slut, then I might as well go out with Harry instead of hurting his feelings. It's true that I had had many boyfriends throughout my years in Hogwarts, but I'd never let anyone go past second base with me. I knew that I wasn't really a slut, and since I was in too much pain to think up a good comeback, I got up and started to walk towards the Room of Requirement. _

_When I reached the Room of Requirement, I repeatedly thought in my head, _I need someplace safe where I can hide; I need someplace safe where I can hide, I need someplace safe where I can hide, _until the door opened. As I walked through the door and closed the door behind me, I realized that I was hidden from the inhabitants of the room. The room had literally hidden me from the world. I was behind some kind of plexiglass wall that I could see through, but I assumed the person inside of the wall couldn't see me. The person in the room was sitting at an easel, painting a portrait of someone. As I started walking around the room in my plexiglass hallway, I noticed who the person was, and drew in a deep breath. _

_Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy painted? I couldn't seem to get my breathing under control, so I lowered myself carefully to the floor and put my face between my knees until I felt less like throwing up. As I glanced again towards the figure at the easel, it hit me who he was drawing. The person had red hair and was in a Gryffindor robe. It was either Ron or I. I couldn't breathe and my knees again became my friend. _

_As calmly as I could, I got my breathing under control before standing up and leaning against the glass wall. The figure Draco, I mean Malfoy, was painting was definitely a girl. He was painting a picture of ME!?!? How was that possible? I took a glance around the room and noticed paintings of lots of people in the school. There was one of Crabbe and Goyle looking tough, one of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson cuddling on what looked to be a couch and portraits of people who I didn't even recognize. One corner of the room didn't seem to have any lighting in it, but as I looked closer, I noticed a picture of the Golden Trio together, but it had been crossed out multiple times with all different colors of paint. What did they do to him that made him hate them so much? _

That was over a year ago, and I still return to that glass hallway of a room to see Draco paint. He painted portraits of people with amazing likeness, and only painted them multiple times, as far as I could tell, if he didn't like something about the portrait or if he actually liked the person and wanted to paint them because they were friends. I was one of the people that he painted over and over again. Maybe he felt that the likeness was wrong. I could never really tell. A couple people that he never repainted were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The crossed out picture stayed in the corner throughout the entire year.

One thing about him that always confused me was how many times he painted me. He painted me at least once a week, always mixing different colors together, me in different poses, in different outfits. I had my own corner of the room now, where he put all of the portraits of me, and there seemed to be about seventy paintings of me. Sometimes I wondered where he got all of the supplies, but I just assumed that he got them because he was rich.

As the year went on, it became a natural thing for my classes to end and for me to head to the Room of Requirement. I'd bring my homework with me, and I'd do my homework while I'd watch Draco paint. As the year went on, it was hard to continue calling him Malfoy when I could easily call him by his first name. I wondered if he thought of me as Ginny after painting so many pictures of me. I'd probably never know.

Although my love for the Room of Requirement had never faltered in my entire life at Hogwarts, some part of me was afraid that something would happen that would exploit my hiding place to the world. I had so many fears that the Room of Requirement would be found in a first years travels through the halls as they explored the castle. Or Filch might burst in and disrupt Draco, or me and then Draco. My brain seemed to be on overload all of the time, and it was starting to reach a place where I knew I'd go crazy if it got much higher on the scale of overload in my head. It continued to go towards overload as my heart started to show me that I might have feelings for Draco.

It was a Thursday. I'd just finished my last class of the day, Potions, and I was on my way to the RofR (as I refer to it occasionally.) Harry still hadn't given up on the idea that the only person I wanted was him, Ron still thought of me as a slut, and had spread that viewpoint throughout the entire school after I rejected Harry a year ago. As I left my Potions class, I was thrust against the wall, where I landed with a humph."Ginny, why won't you date me? You know we'd be good together!" Harry started whispering in my ear as I struggled to stand up from my sitting position on the floor. Harry needed to pick a side with me, violence or love, but not both. It came off as a sick husband who abuses his wife but then cuddles her as she lies bleeding on the floor. This wasn't the kind of person who I ever wanted to date.

"Harry, we've gone over this. I don't want to date you, and I think you don't really want to date me either. You just want to date me so that Ron will feel relieved that I'm not being a slut." By now I was standing, and was trying to find an opening for me to run away through. Harry's body, unfortunately, resembled that of some huge football star in America, and I couldn't seem to find any opening for a girl of my size to fit through.

"Oh Ginny, come on. Just give me one try. Just a little bit of a try?" Harry was now proceeding to run his fingers up and down my arms. My body has stiffened automatically at his touch, but he didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

Before I could respond, a voice came from my right and Harry's left.

"Couldn't find anyone else to torture, Potter? Or did you just need someone to enact your sick fantasies with?" Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. "Even I wouldn't sink so low as to force a woman into doing something she doesn't wish to do. That's called rape, unless you're unfamiliar with the word," Draco continued.

As soon as Draco had spoken, Harry's body had stiffened and he had started to look anywhere but at Draco. My outward expression showed fear, but inside I couldn't help but glow with happiness that Draco had rescued me from Harry. Part of me wondered about the warm feeling inside of me, but I brushed the thoughts aside as I focused on Harry and Draco.

"It's none of your business what I do or do not do, Malfoy." Harry snarled, finally turning his attentions towards Draco. As he turned towards Draco, he grabbed my arm roughly before proceeding to rub my breast through my shirt while gloating at Draco. As soon as he started to touch me, I began to fight against him, but all he did was restrain me more. I couldn't keep the look of disgust from my face as he continued to touch me as I continued to fight against him.

I hadn't thought to look or ask Draco for help against Harry's advances before I felt myself being released and heard a crash. My eyes hurriedly looked upwards as I saw Harry knocked out against the wall and Draco standing beside me, breathing heavily.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "Draco, are you ok?"

"What's it to you, Weasley?" Draco said before walking briskly down the hall.

I was momentarily hurt, before I realized that I could go watch him inside the RofR to see what his true feelings were towards the scene that had just occurred.

As soon as I reached the RofR I walked into my secret room that was hidden from Draco's view, and gasped. Draco had taken the picture of the Golden Trio and had taken a knife to it. Most of the knife marks were on Harry's face, but some new marks were also adorning Hermione and Ron's faces. I watched him, half in awe and half in sorrow, for Draco was obviously mad. Before I realized what I was doing, I had walked outside of the RofR, only to enter it again, but this time not behind my see-through wall.

"Draco…" I whispered, the word floating off my tongue to reach his ears as I quietly shut the door behind me.

His movements abruptly stopped as he flew around and pointed his wand and the knife at me. I threw myself against the door and covered my face with my arms, before slowly taking my arms away and looking at him.

"I'm sorry." I said, simply watching his face as I told him my story. I told him about how I had watched him for years, and how I never understood why he drew so many pictures of me, and before I could stop myself, I told him something that I hadn't even fully admitted to myself. "And, to top it all off, I think I'm falling for you," I said before quickly covering my mouth with my hand as my eyes grew wide.

Through out my story he had slowly lowered the knife and his wand. By the end of my story, they were both completely lowered and he was staring at me with something that looked like a cross between shock and something else…something else I couldn't describe in his eyes.

"Ginny…" He whispered, before clearing his throat and starting to walk closer to me. "Ginny, I feel the same way."

My eyes widened for a second time in a span of two minutes before Draco was right in front of me. He had somehow disposed of his weapons and had started to slowly run his hands up and down my arms. I started to shake before slowly closing my eyes.

I should have known better than to have closed my eyes, but it was a natural reaction that I couldn't control. The second after my eyes closed, soft lips met mine, and I melted under their touch.

The single kiss was just that, a soft touch of two souls and two hearts together.

We continued to meet in the Room of Requirement to talk and to kiss. Sometimes he would paint me as I posed, or even as I just randomly laughed or had a weird expression on my face. After my seventh year at Hogwarts, we eloped before telling my family the big news. The look on their faces was one that I will never forget, but I will also never regret my decision to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. We will be together forever, and nothing can change that.


	2. Epilogue FollowUp

We had decided to elope. Knowing my family, and in a way, knowing his family, we knew planning a huge elaborate wedding wouldn't turn out as well as we'd hope it would. The only thing I really wanted for my wedding was a nice ceremony that was quite, peaceful, and wasn't disrupted by my brothers jumping up to protest against the marriage. The sad thing was, I knew that if my brothers knew that we were planning on getting married that they'd revolt and would probably kidnap me and turn me into a modern day Rapunzel. Needless to say, we had decided to elope.

Draco and I had sat curled up on a couch in my apartment talking about how to tell our families. We had both come to the conclusion that telling our families by owl post would be ten times better than telling them the news to their face. We'd also discussed the possibility of putting a notice in the Daily Prophet to let all of our friends know without having to send dozens of individual owls.

Together we had artfully constructed three letters/notices that we would be sending out by owl a day after our marriage. The first one Draco insisted on writing by himself without any help. It was to his parents, so it was slightly understandable.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_When you receive this owl, I will have been wed to Ginevra Weasley for one full day._

_Please leave your wrath at home if you wish to visit._

_D.M. _

After reading Draco's letter to his parents, I couldn't help but burst our laughing. If I sent a letter like that to my parents, they would ambush me within minutes of receiving the letter and would then probably pester me until I answered all of their questions to their liking. Draco soon started laughing after I did, and we fed off of each other's energies until we were both almost hysterical. When we'd finally managed to control ourselves we set upon the task of writing a letter to my parents. This one was considerably nicer than the one Draco sent to his parents.

_Dear Mother, Father, and Brothers,_

_I know that you still think of me as a little girl, but the truth is that I have grown up more than you know. After being mistreated by one of my own in my 6__th__ year, only one person was there for me. Believe it or not, that person was Draco Malfoy._

_He's been there for me when I need him, and I've been there for him when he needs me. We got married yesterday. He's a wonderful guy, and you might not believe it, but he doesn't ask like the asshole he was during my first couple of years at Hogwarts. He is an amazingly kind person._

_Please trust my judgment on this. _

_I love you, _

_Ginny_

And that was that. The letter was written, and after rereading it multiple times, I was satisfied with my letter. The only thing left to write was a notice to the Daily Prophet announcing our marriage. Lucky for us, we could write it ourselves rather than be interviewed by an employee of the prophet.

_Yesterday in a private ceremony, Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley were joined in holy matrimony. Draco Malfoy, 19, and Ginevra Weasley, 18, had been dating since Ginevra was 16 years old and only become closer over the years. Both are very happy and excited about their upcoming years as husband and wife. _

We had written all of our announcements and letters, so we started to pick.

_A week later at the Weasley household – _

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Molly Weasley yelled up the staircase of the burrow. This was the first time since they'd all left Hogwarts that all six of her boys were staying in her house at once…she only wished that Ginny could be there as well. Ginny had mysteriously stopped communicating with her family only days before, and although no one was too worried yet, in the back of everyone's minds they knew that if she didn't show up in a day or two they would go looking for her.

Merely minutes after Molly's announcement of breakfast there came a sound like no other. It came from upstairs and got louder and louder as the cause of the noise got closer. To a stranger it sounded like a herd of elephants, but to Molly Weasley it was the sound of her children rushing to eat some sort of food. She'd never know what made her boys eat as much as they did, but as the boys grew older she learned the true meaning of the phrase, "eating us out of house and home."

Suddenly, boys were pouring out of the staircase to rush to their seats, where they sat calmly, waiting for their food. As food magically appeared on the table, much like at Hogwarts, actually, Arthur made his appearance to breakfast before continuing onto work.

"Morning Weasleys!" Arthur said loudly, as a chorus of "Morning Dad," came from the group of boys sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Arthur," Molly said to her husband as she tried in vain to straiten his collar as he moved around.

During this confusion, it took a few minutes for anyone to notice the owl waiting on the windowsill of the open window.

"Mom, Dad, looks like you have some owl post. Would you like me to get it?" Ron offered. He was a mama's boy down to his bones, and always tried to please his mother in every way possible. It tended to get on his brother's nerves, and Fred and George were in the midst of inventing some kind of candy to bring Ron down a few pegs.

"No dear, I'll get it." Molly replied as she worked her way to the window through the small space available. After taking the letter from the owl, she gave it a small handful of owl feed. Molly opened the letter and started to read it, but as she continued reading, her face grew white. By the end of the letter, she was ghost white.

"Arthur…" Molly whispered. The kitchen was suddenly silent. The boys had noticed their mother's complexion and knew that when she whispered that way to Dad, it wasn't good.

Arthur hurriedly walked over to Molly to read the note. He turned white as well before meeting his wife's eyes.

"Boys," Arthur said, turning away from his wife to address his children. "It seems your sister…got…married, yesterday." Arthur stopped speaking as the boys starting muttering to each other about who the person probably was. "Her…husband is…Draco Malfoy." The table proceeded to erupt with shouts of protest and outrage. Molly watched with tears in her eyes as her boys started yelling about how they would fix this. She was only hurt because Ginny hadn't told her about Draco beforehand.

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor – _

"Narcissa dear," Lucius said, sipping his tea at the breakfast table, while holding a letter in his other hand. "It seems Draco got married to Ginevra Weasley yesterday."

"Oh really," Narcissa replied, artfully taking a bite of her crepe.

Their talk turned to the weather forecast for the day.

_Madrid, Spain at a Hotel – _

I was curled up next to a warm body, and I could tell by the feeling of skin that we were naked. I moved slightly to rest my head next to Draco's chest on the pillow we were sharing. He moved in response and put his hand on my face, caressing my cheek softly.

"Hi," I whispered. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hi," He replied, leaning down to kiss my forehead lightly.

"You're my husband," I said, slightly in awe and slightly in appreciation.

"And you're my wife." Draco replied, leaning down to lightly kiss my lips.

At that moment I knew that nothing would pull us apart and that we would be together forever.

AN: Hi! fwakes47 suggested that I do a short follow-up, so I hope this is to everyone's liking! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
